The Elite
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: A new show is being broadcasted to all the regions! And it aims to get a up close and personal interview with each elite four member! Tune in!
1. Shauntal's Scary Solace

Interview with elite!

Episode one: The odd one.

The lady fixed her bright red lipstick in the mirror. Her back was straight and professional as her jade hair was brushed into a perfect shape by a skittish woman with blonde curls. She smiles up suddenly at the woman sitting in the barstool across from her. Shauntal of the Unova Elite four replied with her own grin back nervously, as the light of the bright T.V glare off her glasses. "Don't fret, darling. You are a natural on camera. I've seen your book signings." Says the Reporter as Shauntal blushes slightly and adds. "Y-yeah. But I've never had my own T.V show. A show entirely devoted to the lives of the elite four of all the regions-I wish I had the idea to write a book on it first." "Reporter Gabby, We go live in five…." says the cameraman with the name "TY" on his name tag. Gabby nods and tells the lady to take away the makeup. Shauntal lets go a deep breath as the cameras zoom in on her face. Show time whispers Gabby:

Cameraman TY: ACTION!

Reporter Gabby: Welcome to the National Dex; Your one stop for poke-entertainment. I'm your host, Gabby! We are broadcasting live to every region from Goldenrod to Casteillia. We have a special treat for you! The Elite four from each region has agreed to come and sit for an exclusive interview. No question too personal, no secret training left unturned!

Shauntal's right twitches as her smile fades slightly. Did she say…No question too personal? Oh boy… she thinks t o herself.

Reporter Gabby: For our lovely debut of the Elite Scoop, We have the book brainaic herself! The Unovian Ghost master, Shauntal!

Gabby's smile is almost blinding as she introduces the ghoul queen.

Shauntal: Hello, Everyone! Thanks for having me, I used to talking about my books and not myself so go easy on me, ok?!

Shauntal waves to the camera before Gabby directs the attention back to her.

Reporter Gabby: Shauntal, let's start with a basic question then? How old are you exactly?

Shauntal: I'm sixteen. It took me three years to become the Elite four I am today after I first started my journey at ten years old. So I've spent the last three years perfecting my ghost Pokémon and writing my novels!"

Reporter Gabby: Lovely! And such a pretty girl. So tell me, with such looks and brains, why train the creepy ghost type? Most girl's of your kind keep up with cute Pokémon!"

Shauntal: Well. To me, my ghosts are lovely. They are so misunderstood, yet artful. So many stories can be inspired by death. There is beauty in the unknown, and as an author I aim to expose the unknown and create magic.

Reporter Gabby: Well said. But I'm sure all Unova wants to know, what was life like growing up with Sinnoh's very own Hearthome Gym Leader, Fantina as an Auntie?

Shauntal: Very colorful! She is such a bouncy, creative person. It was watching her perform in contest got me so hooked on writing. But my love of Ghost goes a bit deeper. At a young age my cousin and I were close. Auntie Fantina and Uncle Blacklot* used to love to have me over during the summer at the old chateau. We were like sisters. Until, a ghost Pokémon name Rotom accidentally started a fire. My cousin and their butler didn't make it. And Fantina and Uncle Backlot's marriage didn't work out either due to the strain of losing their only daughter."

Reporter Gabby: …My! What a horrible loss. My apologies.

Shauntal: Shauntal smiles softly to herself and reaches into her pocket. A moment later she takes out a pokeball and shows it to the camera before speaking.

This is my Gengar, it's one of the scariest Pokémon in the world, yet it has a gentle nature. He wouldn't hurt a Yanma, and truthfully doesn't like to battle and most times just curls and cuddles up next to me. My point is I used to be so afraid of ghost, because of what I thought they were. Not actually what they are. That's why I train them. "

Reporter Gabby: What a feel good story! I think I speak for everyone when I say we will try to be a little kinder to our dearly departed more!

Shauntal: I'm glad!

Reporter Gabby: It's time for a break! When we come back Shauntal tells us what every man is burning to know! How did she get such ample bust line!

Shauntal: l'arrêter! Cut it off! Cut it off! I am not answering that on national T.V! Shauntal's cheeks blaze red as the TV monitor goes black. *A/N there is a really good creepy pasta concerning the Old Chatue I referenced here. Idea rights go the author of that fic. Also The Shauntal- Fantina family line is just head cannon I have. Next time On The Elite Scoop! We have Elite four 


	2. Flint's Fire Fro

Chapter 2: Flint's fire Fro

Reporter Gabby: Welcome Pokèworld! And welcome back to the newest episode of the Elitist! Today we have a treat! Please help me with a big round of applause! We have Sinnoh's firecracker: Flint!

Flint: Yo, yo! Very chill of you to have me on your show, Abs.

Reporter Abby: Um, It's Abby. And welcome to Unova! I hope the travel wasn't too bad!

Flint: Nah! Although I gotta say Unvoa may be also cool, but it does not compare to how hot Sinnoh is!

Reporter Abby: Oh, that's right! Folks, Flint has never left his region. This is his first time out. But as an Elite four don't you feel you should experience new places and Pokémon?

Flint: True Blue, Abs. But listen. Your home is a thing of beauty. You can learn so much if you know where you are from. My little brother and Volkner still need me and we grow everyday by hanging out and training.

Reporter Abby: Spoken like a true champion!

Flint: What about you Abs? Ever leave the region?

Reporter Abby: She pauses a bit not sure to respond with rage, happiness, or general curiosity.

Well, when I was fourteen I went to Hoenn with my mom. Caught my Whismer there. We lived there for quite some time while I went to a prep school there.

Abby smiles a bit before glaring at the elite four member

Flint. I ask the questions around here. And it's Abby…Not Abs…

Flint: Oh sure things Abs! I'd hate to steal your thunder.

Reporter Abby: (Sigh.) Well Flint let's talk about that…interesting fashion statement you make.

Flint: ….?! Oh! You mean _the Fro_. Heh-heh. Looks awesome doesn't it?

Flint proudly pats the right side of his ruby dome hair.

Reporter Abby: Clearly a bit uncomfortable suddenly, Abby brings the mic. away from her mouth and clears her throat before speaking again

You do realize you are not of the African American decent right?

Flint: He begins to laugh real hard before wriggling his pointer finger at the camera.

Props to this show being culturally sensitive. Yes I'm white. Not even Japanese like the lot of ya. None of my family is black, but that doesn't mean I can't be chill. See if people would spend more time being happy with what they do, then you wouldn't have to act in a way you don't want to. I have an afro because It say 'World Flint is here. I'm not conventional. I'm not watered down. I'm here to stay and I'm always fired up! Love me. Or don't. Of course…You are free to love me any time you want Abby."

Flints grins and raised his eyebrow suggestively at the blushing reporter.

Reporter Abby: Well…uh….What a generous offer. I'll have my people call you.

Abby turns to the camera and waves good-bye

See ya folks! This concludes another one-on-one exciting interview! Tune in next week!


	3. Karen's Kinetic Energy

Karen's kinetic energy

Reporter Abby: Welcome! Welcome! And once more welcome! Our guest today is one of the few leading ladies of the elite. As the first to study Dark types Pokémon, a type that was still very unknown and new at the time, we have Karen of Johto.

Karen: Hello everyone.

Reporter Abby: Welcome Karen. I must say you look totally stunning. You must still be in your early twenties!

Karen: Oh stop! Truthfully I turned twenty-seven last fall.

Reporter Abby: Amazing! Now help me out! I hear you have taken many on special projects in last three years!

Karen: Many wonderful things have happened to me since the elite four. For starters, I have teamed up two of my favorite trainers and best friends, Pike Queen Lucy, and Elesa the Nimbasa City gym leader to create an all new fashion line! We call it: L'amore. And its fashion for any occasion! Elesa designs electrifying clothes that are perfect of the trainer guaranteed to let you be you're very best on your adventure while looking totally cute. Lucy designs sleek, comfortable, and sexy night clothes. And I, Well I add mystery and luxury to ladies' evening wear! It's very successful and although we are very busy, we still work our hardest on our designs! They are inspired by our Pokémon, which motivates us even more.

Reporter Gabby: My goodness, Karen! How exciting. It's every little girl's dream to be surrounded by pretty clothes all the time! Tell me, how do keep up?

Karen: It's so tough, but like you mentioned. I'm surrounded by good friends, good Pokémon, and my wonderful husband. We may be newly-weds, but I have never meet anyone so…deep. So kind. So…punk rock.

Karen pauses to giggle as she shyly shows the camera her diamond ring. "Sydney and I will have been married for five months now."

Reporter Abby: OH! What a rock! And for those who haven't keep up with the talk of the town, she is referring to the Sydney of Sinnoh's Elite four, aren't you Karen. How'd you two meet. Two elite four members training the same type. I bet it was chemistry at first sight.

Karen: Kinda. I had no idea who he was till the second date. We were purely friends and battle buddies at first. He noticed me at a mixer. I loved his bad boy look. I remember seeing him staying far from the crowd, petting his larger than usual, scary looking Mightyena. He made no attempt to fix himself up, despite the formality of the party, and next thing I knew he challenged me to a battle and I got dirt all over my black mini dress. Of course Umbreon and I gave him a run for his money, but it was the way he grinned as he battled. Reminded me of the dark types I train. Such an evil exterior, but a marshmellowy inside. We had a few drinks, exchanged numbers. And one year later here we are: happily married and busier than ever! And I do mean busy…

Karen blushes as Abby gasps as she points to Karen's oddly plump belly.

Reporter Abby: "Folks, We have an exclusive on hands! I cannot believe it, folks! What a scoop! Karen is pregnant with Sydney's child

Karen: smiles happily as she rubs her belly in agreement.

I'm three months already!

Reporter Abby: Well folks. Looks like our Karen has gotten everything she ever wanted. Gives you that warm feeling in your heart whenever you see the love and change Pokémon can bring to our lives. I'm sure in the near future Karen will keep us up dated in her busy life! Thanks for tuning in!


	4. Aaron's Absurd Ability

Aaron's absurd ability.

Reporter Abby: It's Elite time! Today we have another of Sinnoh's very own Elite! The bug master Aaron joins our ranks.

Aaron: Heh. Thanks for having me…I guess.

Reporter Abby: Welcome Aaron! I got to say. Bug type Pokémon must be interesting to train.

Aaron: How so?

Reporter Abby: With them being so weak-

Aaron:…Excuse me…did you say my bugs are w-eak?

Aaron clenches his fist suddenly in a fit of rage.

Reporter Abby: Aaron, are you ok?

Aaron:

He exhales a deep breath and nods.

I'm fine. Let me tell…you a little story. I have a strange talent…Well more of a medical condition. I have over-active sebaceous glands. Fancy words that mean, basically my body produces too much oil. My body is always oily no matter how much I wash. It prevents me from tanning, using lotions, getting girlfriends….On top of that I was asthmatic as child. So I was this small, pasty, weak, oily thing…

Reporter Abby: You were kind of like a….

Aaron: A slug? A larva? I noticed... So did the kids in school. I was bug boy all the way until I turned 15. I wasn't allowed to leave home with Pokémon, because I was fragile.

Reporter Abby: Oh? So how did you manage?

Aaron: I spent most of time, in the Forest. Watching the bugs that were so much like me. I watched them struggle to survive as young, but then suddenly they became this cacoon. They were had and strudy and although they couldn't do much, they were perfect in form, especially when they hatched. Ohhh. Such wonder of the Beautifly in flight for the first time! I wanted to be like them. So I trained them and brought out their potential. Training as hard as I could. I know that despite me being a tiny larva, that if I work hard and never give up-Well I can spread my wings as well.

Reporter Abby: Remarkable! There you have it folks. Never give your passions. Never let anything get in the way of your dream! What a feel good story.

Aaron: My story is over yet. I have yet to tell you about my many allergies including peanuts, almonds, Oran berries, dust, pollen….

Reporter Abby: Oh look! We are out of time! Be sure to tune in next week! Same channel, Same Time!


End file.
